Karl I, Landgraf von Hessen-Philippsthal
Karl I was born on the 23rd of September, 1682 and died on the 8th of May, 1770. As the eldest son of Philip von Hessen-Philippsthal and Catherine Amalie of Solms-Laubach, he inherited Hesse-Philippsthal in 1721, from which he would reign until his death. Military Achievements In 1701, Karl joined the Danish Army and fought in the War of the Spanish Succession. An adept and efficient leader, he often risked his life on the battlefield leading daring charges with only a small section of his men. Despite the risk to his life, time and time again he led his men in service od Denmark, and eventually rose to the rank of Major General in the Danish Army. This promotion was a direct result of his performance at the battle of Helsingborg, Denmark's final attempt to retake the Scanian Lands from Sweden on the 10th of March 1710. He distinguished himself on the battlefield, both a frontline leader to the initial attacks and standing with a company of Danes to buy time for their army's battered retreat. During this time, a Swedish soldier grazed his arm with a sabre, not a serious wound but enough to temporary put his military career on hold as the cut was not mentioned until it was too late and had become infected. He retired from the Danish army in 1731 after being awarded the Or der of the Elephant, Denmark's highest military honor. He also served a brief period in the French Army, where he was appointed Lieutenant General. Several years later he joined the Holy Roman Imperial army and quickly achieved the rank of Field Marshal, concluding his military adventures. Early Life and Adolesence During his early years, Karl was stirctly mentored by his father and several tutors. As his father had created the fifth branch of the house of Hesse and was born of a union between Hesse-Kassel and Brandenburg, the family was relatively well-off in funds. As he grew up he found enjoyment in playing war games with his siblings using sticks, and groomed for being the heir of a proud house. In some cases however, he split significantly from his father's teachings. He studied military history and the arts of war when his father had intended for him to be educated in the ways of philosophy and political thought. It seems these teachings did stick, but his father didn't live long enough to know it, with his son enlisting in Danish service and being spirited away to Sweden. Another important series of events in his early life was Karl's romantic interest in a daughter of a family friend. This passed quickly, however, once his father caught word of it and scolded the boy for being rougish and immature. Karl was expected to be a gentleman of high honor, a standard which he lived up to in his later years and during military campaigns. As a final experience of his youth, Karl witnessed a man shot unjustly in a duel, something which merely saddened him at the time, but in the future he would grow to learn that the man shot 'unjustly' was in fact a criminal, and that sometimes honor needs to be sacrificed for the greater good. Education Karl was educated, as his father wished, in philosophy and statecraft by 3 tutors. He did care about his academics as he knew they would prepare them for his future, but he occassionally missed a seesion as he was played with friends or wandering the gardens of the estate. He found the classes interesting for the most part, especially reviewing and studying the works of old philosphers and political thinkers. Of his own accord, he also learned of the old kings of the great state that was Prussia, all the way back to the last few rulers of Brandenburg, thought not much information was available on them at the time. Inheritance and Reign In 1721 Karl was given Hessen-Philippsthal the day of his father's death. After a period of mounring, Karl, now known as Karl I von Hesse-Philippsthal, began his governance. Though it was a small area claimed by his small house, Karl did his best to govern justly, honorably and effectively. He immediately tried to gain favor with the King and attended numerous balls and court meetings with his siblings. Under his reign, Hesse-Philippsthal grudually increased in prosperity and wealth, as it had always been mostly focussed on trade. Despite this, he was rarely residing at his own estate, either off embarking of new military campaigns, attending a court meeting, soiree, ball, or any other royal event, or courting women. During the rare occassions he was at Hesse-Philippsthal, he ensured it was governed efficiently and well, and prepared for the next time he needed to take extended leave from his lands. Issue Karl had five offspring, his eldest Wilhelm (1726-1810), the fair Caroline Amalie (1728-1746), the daring Friederich (1729-1751), Charlotte Amalie (1730-1801), and finally Philippine (1731-1762). Wilhelm inherited Hesse-Philippsthal upon his father's death, and was a stern but effective leader, Caroline lost her life in 1746 during a building fire, Friederich was charismatic and inspiring, killed on a military campaign in 1751. Charlotte was the longest-living daughter, and and married into the house of Saxe-Meiningen. Philippine lived a beautiful and happy life, ended by unknown causes in 1762. Wilhelm died of age during the Napoleonic Wars at the moment of bitter Prussian defeat.